


Caught Between a Rock and a Hard Place

by epiproctan, flyingisland



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kabeshiri, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stuck in a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiproctan/pseuds/epiproctan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingisland/pseuds/flyingisland
Summary: Keith gets stuck in an inconvenient position. Lance takes advantage.





	Caught Between a Rock and a Hard Place

When Keith first felt the light touch at the base of his spine, the press of fingertips against the place where his tailbone began, his instinctive reaction was violent self-defense. He grunted in surprise, leg kicking out behind him like it was spring-loaded to go off at the barest pressure. It met air, and it took until then to realize where, or rather _who_ , the touch had most likely come from.

Keith was both comforted and vexed by the fact that he hadn’t accidentally nailed Lance in the balls. The pressure did raise away from him at his movement though, at least for a moment, before it tentatively slid onto his lower back again.

He was distinctly and uncomfortably reminded of something he’d learned the only time he’d ever been horseback riding. When passing close behind a horse, you’re supposed to place your palm on its hindquarters as you walk around it to let it know that you’re there. This is so that it doesn’t mindlessly kick back and break your legs. He was forced to wonder, though, what would happen if the horse _wanted_ to break your legs? What if the horse was in a life-or-death situation and didn’t particular need its boyfriend sliding his hand up the inside of its thigh right now? That touch on the back would only serve as a convenient announcement of your exact location.

With this thought in mind, Keith extended his leg, deliberate this time and without too much intent to cause harm, and was rewarded with the solid feel of Lance’s armor under the sole of his footwear. He straightened his knee until the weight leaning against him gave, stumbling backwards, and the light pressure of a hand on his back disappeared.

Shiro, who had heard his grunt and must have seen him wriggling, straightened his lips into a thin line before addressing Keith.

“Don’t try to break yourself out,” he said. “We don’t know how these rocks are resting. If you accidentally knock one loose, you might get crushed.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Keith said through gritted teeth because, to no one’s surprise, the hand was back and it was brazenly copping a feel of his ass through his Blade of Marmora uniform, cupping and squeezing and sending a jolt up Keith’s spine that he tried determinedly to ignore.

Keith generally wasn’t one to get caught up in considering circumstances and whys and hows, but not having any use of your arms can make one a little bit reflective. He couldn’t imagine what he had done to deserve this, what kind of terrible karma he had inflicted on the universe to end up here. It had been a pretty routine mission. Keith had left the Blade of Marmora base this morning with promises to be home in time for dinner and the hope that he’d even have time to make out with his boyfriends a bit. It wasn’t too often that he got to go on missions with Lance and Shiro, but he definitely embraced the opportunity to see them, even if they’d be spending less time holding hands and more time holding weapons.

Somewhere in this cave system, there was reportedly an abandoned Galra base. On the off chance that some Galra and their heavy artillery were still hanging around they’d brought a lion, but in the end, this was supposed to be simple intelligence gathering. Kind of boring stuff, if you’d asked Keith, but that was before the earthquake struck and the walls of the cave had rumbled around them. Part of the ceiling had fallen in and caused a veritable avalanche, sweeping Keith off his feet in a very different way than Shiro so often did, and although Keith felt wholly unharmed, he was now caught in a narrow gap in the rocks, his arms pinned to his sides.

He supposed he should be thankful. He was lucky. The rockfall could just as easily have battered his skull to a fine powder, could have crushed him into a delicious Galra-human paste. He wasn’t feeling very lucky now, though. The rocks had cut off the tunnel, trapping Shiro on one side and Lance on the other. This was maybe the unluckiest part of all: Lance was on the side where his lower body was hanging out, and there was absolutely nothing that Keith could do about it.

“Lance?” Shiro had called right after the rocks had first fallen. “Can you hear me?”

There’d been no response other than his last syllable echoing back at him from the dark, unsympathetic cave walls.

“I guess that’s a no,” Shiro had mumbled to himself.

And Keith hadn’t thought anything of it. No one was panicking, because the Castle-ship would be here soon. Lance’s comms had been on the fritz all day, ever since he had accidentally knocked his helmet into the river that they were taking a breather at, but he probably knew enough to stay put and wait for them to get to him.

(He seemed to be in the process of making other plans, but Keith continued to ignore the way his thighs were being thoroughly appreciated by Lance’s greedy fingers.)

Keith wasn’t scared. Despite Shiro’s warnings, the rocks around him felt pretty solid. They’d already gotten in contact with the Castle-ship, and the rest of the team was on their way. Someone would come dig them out, probably sooner rather than later. It was just a matter of riding this out.

Even though Lance seemed to be taking the concept of “riding it out” a little too literally.

Was Lance ever _not_ horny? You’d think that nearly getting pancaked in a dark cave on some alien planet might deter a person’s sex drive but, ah, nope, those were Lance’s fingers peeling Keith’s pants away from his skin, dragging them down over his ass, dropping them around his ankles. The cave air was cool against him except where Lance’s hand splayed as a starfish of warmth at the curve of his ass. And Keith, as the rocks digging into his stomach took great care in reminding him, was still stuck.

“Do you need anything?” Shiro asked. Maybe it was because he saw the twisted grimace on Keith’s face, or maybe he was just being Shiro. He kept alternating between checking the now-still rockslide as if it could provide him any clues on how to free his companion and exchanging brisk words with Allura through his helmet. Sometimes he would stop and rest his hand on Keith’s head in a motion that Keith thought was possibly meant to be reassuring. “Can I give you some water?”

“Yeah, that’d be great,” Keith said, trying to distract himself from what was happening behind him.

He couldn’t let Shiro know what Lance was up to. Shiro might get irritated, first of all, that instead of focusing on solving the problem at hand, Lance was doing something very different with his hands. But more than that, this situation was mortifying. Incredibly, infuriatingly embarrassing. His lower body was bare and completely on display behind him somewhere. He could only imagine what he looked like to Lance right now, his ass hanging out in the open in the pale light emitting from Lance’s Paladin armor, while Lance did whatever he damn well pleased to him. Shiro really, _really_ didn’t need to know about that. Keith would have to keep his reactions clamped down. It was one thing for Lance to get frisky at an inopportune moment. It was totally another for Keith to respond to it.

The touch disappeared, and after a second Keith inhaled deeply, letting himself relax. Shiro was opening a water pack for him, and as he lowered it to his lips, Keith felt his muscles untense.

It was a mistake.

He spit a mouthful of water onto Shiro’s patient, giving hand as something _wet_ drew a stripe up the cleft of his ass.

“ _Fuck_ ,” said Keith.

From his temporarily permanent spot of fixed into the wall at waist-height, Keith couldn’t see Shiro’s face, but he could hear the concern in his voice when he asked, “Are you okay? Did something happen?”

“No, I’m fine,” Keith lied. He was stuck in a wall, there was a wet, hot tongue circling his asshole, and he was fine. Absolutely, totally fine. Fine.

If he really wanted to stop it, Keith supposed, they had their sign for when they couldn’t speak but needed a safe word. Three rapid taps. If he knocked his foot against the ground or on Lance, Lance would know what he meant instantly and cut it out. Keith trusted him to do that. But with that thought unfolded the accompanying memory of the three of them establishing that signal together. Of Shiro under Keith’s hands, gagged and blindfolded, freshly taught what to do if he ever felt uncomfortable. The memory of the muffled sounds Shiro made in his throat that day was enough to interest Keith’s cock now, caught almost painfully between himself and the rocks beneath him. Somehow, the thought of calling Lance off drifted out of his mind.

That and, _god_ , Lance really knew how to use his mouth sometimes. It was a little infuriating, how quickly it got his heart pounding in his chest, how his body temperature was rising against the cool rock around him. Keith _had_ cleaned himself up this morning, for this very purpose, but he couldn’t have imagined the setting being any more different. He attempted to maintain a straight face as Lance grabbed a handful of asscheek in each hand and separated them, now able to get a better angle, able to lick the flat of his tongue against the hole and then press what felt like a kiss to it. Keith swallowed back a moan and bit his lip to prevent further possible noises.

The hot puffs of Lance’s breath against Keith’s skin made him squirm as Lance pulled back. Keith could feel him hovering, inches from him, between his thighs. He couldn’t _move_ , with the goddamn rocks in his way, but fuck, he wanted more of that. Lance’s fingers were massaging now, working at the muscle, and Keith could feel it in the drumming of his pulse.

“Does anything hurt?” Shiro asked. His tone was wavering on the borderline between “leader concerned for a team member” and “boyfriend concerned for someone he loves” in that way it always did when Keith’s safety was in question. It was in the sharp quickness of his words, less assured and self-possessed than usual. Keith couldn’t even begin to figure out how to tell him that currently, the only thing that ached on him was his cock, where it still rested untouched, trapped between his hip and the smooth rock.

“No,” Keith said, trying to even out his breathing. “It’s just annoying, not being able to use my arms.”

Shiro stepped closer. Keith found himself face-to-face with Shiro’s belt, which was really no help at all.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” he asked. “An itch I can scratch? Is your hair in your face?”

“No, I’m goo— _ah_!”

 _That_ was a new sensation. Moist and slick, but not a tongue. Prodding and wriggling past the ring of his muscle. Keith knew Lance kept lube in his armor pocket (“But what if I _need_ it?” he always whined) but he hadn’t been expecting Lance to use it to finger him _now_ , of all times. It was so unexpected and Keith momentarily lost himself in the sensation of Lance burying a finger in him and then beginning to work a second in beside it.

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice was tight. “Tell me what’s going on.”

“I’m fine,” Keith replied quickly, but with his breath starting to come in irregular gasps he knew it couldn’t be too convincing. As expected, Shiro crouched in front of Keith to search his face with his eyes, to smooth over the curve of his cheek with his thumb. It was intimate, warm, and not what Keith needed in this moment at all. He struggled to control himself.

“You have to tell me if you’re hurt,” Shiro said. “Don’t hide this from me.”

“I said I’m fine!”

Keith tried to make the words sound firm, but with first a waver and then a crack he fell way short. He could tell from the way that Shiro’s forehead creased, the way the thumb running over his face slowed. Shiro was genuinely worried about Keith’s health. Keith worked open his jaw to say something useful, something that would erase the fear from Shiro’s eyes.

“ _Fuck_ ,” is what he managed instead, Lance’s fingers, three now, driving into him so that he saw stars.

Shiro’s face hardened. “Hang in there,” he said. “Help is on the way.”

And then he stood to confer desperately with Allura again.

Keith thanked all the alien deities he could name when Lance finally removed his fingers, only to grit his teeth when he felt something brush against his worked-open hole that was undeniably worse. He was very familiar with the feeling of Lance’s cock there and recognized it in an instant, and recognized its intent as well. He didn’t have to be able to talk to Lance to know that that was about to go inside of him.

The push in was slow, agonizing, and Keith just wanted it over with. He knew that Lance was doing this on purpose, that Lance knew how much he hated the building of anticipation and that he always just wanted to be _there_ already. And Keith couldn’t do a single thing but wait as Lance pushed inside, centimeter by centimeter. When he drew back, too, he took his sweet time, and eventually settled on a pace that was more of a sluggish grind than real thrusting.

It was not what Keith wanted.

That must have showed on his face, because Shiro was there again, wiping the sweat off his forehead and puttering around him nervously. At least he had stopped asking what hurt, but the tradeoff was that he was touching what he could reach of Keith with something near despair in his expression. His fingers ghosted over Keith’s sweaty neck and ran through the back of Keith’s hair, scratching his scalp in a way that normally would have been calming but now just made Keith feel desperate.

He shifted again, and was met only with rock. Lance definitely wasn’t thrusting as deep as he could, and Keith toyed with the idea of kicking him again, only to reject it when he realized it might just get him the opposite of what he wanted. Instead he tried to widen his stance, tried to press back to show Lance what he needed, but he had no give against the stones. Shiro’s fingers brushed over the shell of his ear, and Keith closed his eyes and shuddered.

It was only when Keith thought he might go insane that Lance changed his angle. It wasn’t enough, but it was getting there, his pace picking up. Keith comforted himself thinking of all the ways he would extract revenge later, exactly how long he would leave Lance tied up and make him watch Keith fuck Shiro. He would take his sweet time, and make sure Lance could see every single second of it.

That thought was a good one, but it wasn’t making Lance go any harder now. Keith bit his lip to fight off the urge to kick at the ground in his impatience. Shiro pressed his nose to his hair and whispered something sweet and comforting and wholly unintelligible.

It was then that Lance paused, shuffled his feet, realigned himself, and _thrust_.

“God, _fuck_ —,” said Keith, and before he could shut his mouth, a breathy moan wrested its way out of him. Lance was hitting him _hard_ , right where he could feel each thrust as an electric jolt to his body, as a shock up his spine.

“Wait a minute,” Shiro said, straightening up, and if Keith had the capability to process audio at the moment he would’ve heard the realization dawning in his voice. “Are you…?”

“ _Hah_ —,” was Keith’s reply. “Fuck, _Lance_ —!”

Shiro groaned in exasperation. “Jesus Christ. Lance!”

Lance’s response, if it even was one, was to grab Keith by the hips and pick up his pace. Keith wasn’t convinced that he couldn’t hear them, but that was a thought for another time. Right now, the only thing that occupied his mind was the way Lance was making it hard for him to draw in a single breath.

“Allura’s going to be here any minute now,” Shiro said.

There were tears gathered at the corners of Keith’s eyes, and when he craned his neck to look up at Shiro, he tried to blink them away. He thought his mouth might be hanging open, but he didn’t seem to be doing so great at the whole motor controls thing right now.

“Fuck,” Shiro said quietly, and moved his hands, almost unconsciously, towards the belt of his armor. Keith’s eyes tracked them with unbridled thirst and looked back towards Shiro’s face when Shiro abruptly stopped.

“Can I?” Shiro whispered.

Keith couldn’t trust his vocal chords to produce anything other than moans anymore, so instead he nodded and dropped his jaw open.

Just as Shiro slipped himself wordlessly—painstakingly slowly—out of the slit of his suit, Lance shoved harder, more recklessly inside of Keith. Keith himself found it nearly impossible to focus then—on the sliver of milky skin peeking through the crack of the nearly invisible seam of the Shiro’s paladin suit, on the sight of the swollen head of Shiro’s cock easing closer and closer to his open, eager lips. He could feel his own erection trapped torturously between his own belly and the unyielding rocks beneath it. He could feel himself, propped between the two bodies of his boyfriends on either side of the barrier, helpless to do much of anything but open himself up to be used by the both of them.

He wasn’t sure why the idea of that seemed so enticing, suddenly. Usually, he carried himself with enough pride that he’d consider himself better than someone else’s glorified sex toy, above the more degrading sexual acts that Shiro and Lance frequently liked to dabble in, but something about this situation had him feeling as though, perhaps, helplessness and utter uselessness weren’t quite the awful, forbidden things that his mind sometimes made them out to be.

He imagined, as Shiro pushed himself between his lips, as Keith tasted the salt of his precum, warm against his tongue, that there was probably a good reason why Shiro and Lance liked being tied up so much.

Even if he could speak right now, he wouldn’t ever dream of admitting it. Even if he could somehow articulate words around the girth of Shiro’s cock sliding as far back into the depths of his mouth as it could fit, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to find the right way to phrase it. He couldn’t explain it properly. He wasn’t clever or well-spoken like Shiro. He wasn’t shameless enough to talk dirty like Lance. He’d end up messing it up somehow, end up giving both of them the wrong idea. It was better, he thought, to keep those blossoming ideas to himself, for the moment, at least. Until he had some quiet alone-time to work through them properly.

But, at the very least, he thought that maybe, he could show them how much he appreciated it then. With the tiny, pitiful noises bubbling up inside of his throat. With the arching of his back into each of Lance’s thrusts.

Shiro pulled himself out, his hand resting against Keith’s cheek to hold him in place. His breathing became labored, slow and soft. Keith drank in the noises that he could pull from Shiro as he dragged his tongue along the length of his cock. He savored the feeling of it easing out, pressing back in. He lamented on the struggle of not being able to use his hands. He wondered if he’d enjoy this more or less if he had the free range to grab Shiro and force him just as deep as he’d like for him to go right now, or if maybe, the fact alone that he was totally at both of their mercies might have been exactly what was making all of this feel so good.

But Shiro, ever the romantic, took his time. He didn’t shove into Keith how Lance was, didn’t give him even an ounce of the roughness that they both knew he really wanted. Keith knew that Shiro cared too much about him to give it to him that hard. Shiro knew that Keith wouldn’t have minded if he did. But the two of them, and Lance as well—currently doing something with his hands as though he really thought that he might be able to touch Keith too, if he just groped around his belly enough—they had an agreement. They knew each other’s boundaries. And things worked out, more times than they didn’t. Things were good, even if Shiro shirked away at the opportunity to let loose a little. Even if Keith usually didn’t like to be tied up. Even if Lance was up for pretty much anything, and seemed as though he could never understand how another person could have boundaries, even if he took the greatest care to always respect them.

Keith felt, as Shiro continued gently pulling out, pushing in, prying open his jaw softer than Keith imagined that a person really should in this sort of situation, as though this thing—whatever it could be called between the three of them—worked out so well because they were so different. But then, as soon as he started thinking so, as soon as his mind started wandering in those forbidden romantic directions, Lance’s angle shifted, his thrusts picked up speed, and Keith found that he couldn’t hold onto a single thought for more than a few blurry seconds.

He keened around the thickness of Shiro in his throat, revelled in the pleasurable noises that rumbled deep in Shiro’s chest. He soaked it up, cheeky but entirely too strung out to fully bask in the excitement of getting a rise out of Shiro. Shiro gripped his face harder, firmer, with both hands. As he pushed inside a little bit rougher, faster, with less practice and more purpose.

Keith bucked his hips to the best of his ability, cursing mentally as he was met with no give. His cock was aching then, painfully hard and tragically untouched. He felt as though he might explode, as though the world might really end for him if he couldn’t manage to find even an ounce of relief while being so thoroughly assaulted.

Lance was managing to hit him just right with every thrust. He could feel the build-up of something, just not quite _enough_ to push him over the edge, slowly rising inside of him. It almost felt good enough. It was nearly enough to get him there, but then the pace would change—Lance would slow down, Shiro would apologize and start fucking him gentler. And he felt, the longer that it went on, as though if this continued, he might lose his resolve, pull away from Shiro, and yell loud enough that even Lance would undoubtedly hear him.

But it seemed as though, either by mere coincidence or maybe even a spooky mental connection that Lance has developed to read him, Lance suddenly got the idea loud and clear. He paused for only a moment, lining up his hips with Keith in a routine way that made Keith wonder momentarily if they’d really slept together so much that Lance automatically knew even the precise angle that worked best for him. He pulled back—far enough that he was nearly all the way out—and after a flash of nothing, after the briefest calm before the storm that Keith had ever encountered, he shoved forward, so quickly and recklessly that Keith nearly felt as though he’d be shoved completely through the small hole around his body.

In his surprise, and at the sensation of Lance—sharpshooter extraordinaire—gliding effortlessly right over his prostate in the most pleasurable way that he could have hoped for, he let out an undignified cry of a moan. His fists, locked under the rubble, pulled tight, his fingernails surely digging angry crescents into his palms. Shiro hummed his satisfaction, one hand sliding upward to comb his fingers through Keith’s hair, ignoring the mess of saliva dribbling down Keith’s cheeks, ignoring the awful, hungry noises that Keith was making around him. He was gentle, still, even as he picked up the pace. The words that floated out between them sounded so light and breathless that they might as well have been dust in the air.

“I-is he making you feel good?” Shiro asked him, as though Keith had any way to respond.

And Keith felt like he was drowning. He felt like he might cum just from the feeling and the sights and sounds of Shiro pleasuring himself on one side of the wall, and the sensation of Lance pounding inside of him on the other. He felt tethered between the two of them, wholly and absolutely strung and worn out. He felt as though he was on the edge of something intense, something unavoidable, something that he couldn’t control, even if he wanted to. As though, maybe, he would find himself barreling downward into the throes of perhaps his most intense orgasm to date, just from the feeling of his two lovers taking from him without even having the ability to give anything back.

He’d never contemplated that maybe he was a giver at heart. That maybe, deep in the night, in the small glimpses of time that the three of them could find together, he enjoyed knowing that he was making another person feel good, more than he enjoyed feeling good himself. He’d never thought of himself as a selfless person—had always heard the contrary, more often than not. He’d never given the notion of it any thought at all, and then, as he quaked and moaned, as he struggled to stay coherent while propped between the two of them, he found that he still didn’t have quite the mental capacity to really mull over it. And he knew that later on, once his thoughts were clearer, he’d scoff at the mere idea of caring enough about another person that this sort of thing would ever be enough to drive him wild.

But it was undeniable, in the way that Shiro shook and grasped tightly at his hair, in the fervent pace of Lance’s thrusts, growing messier and more desperate, in the heat that he felt coiling in his belly, the vibrations of pleasure crawling over every surface of his sweaty skin.

Something was happening here that the three of them had never experienced before. It was something carnal, something rougher—something forbidden and unspoken between them during their frequent talks of boundaries and never pushing each other too far. Keith knew that he’d always been curious about bondage. He knew that he’d always wondered why Lance and Shiro were so eager to try those new things out. But he’d told himself, and the two of them time and time again, that he wasn’t particularly interested in trying it out. He didn’t think he’d like it. He felt no need to go through all of the trouble when he’d thought, so naive and so blind to the wants of his own body, that he knew himself well enough to understand that it wouldn’t do anything for him.

The reality of the situation was bold and clear, enough so that, if he could think clearly then, he’d admit to himself that Shiro and Lance were more than aware that he’d been lying. But he knew them, understood them well enough to know that they’d never push these things until he was willing to admit them first. So, instead, he enjoyed the feeling of it. He reveled in the sensation of Lance fucking him harder, more desperately. He drank in Shiro’s tiny noises and the feeling of his cock pushing in, faster, harder, with less of a pattern and more of a helpless aim at finding his own end deep inside of Keith’s throat.

The sensations were out of sync, but they were endless. His body could barely keep up with how good he continued to feel no matter where his muddied brain struggled to focus his attention.

Keith came first—something that he would deny, if anyone ever thought to bring it up, for the rest of his miserable life.

But Lance, soon after, buried himself deep inside of Keith, the feeling of him slumped out and twitching in the afterglow nearly too much for Keith’s overstimulated senses.

Shiro, unlike Lance, was polite enough to pull away and finish somewhere where the mess wouldn’t need to be cleaned up. Out of the corner of his eye, Keith could see the cum drizzling through Shiro’s closed fingers. His jaw ached, and he felt itchy with sweat. His arms had fallen asleep long ago, and he already wasn’t looking forward to the soreness in his muscles after they somehow managed to pry him out from this trap.

But for a moment, he allowed himself to feel okay about everything.

For a moment, the world was nothing but the fuzzy euphoria of another much-needed orgasm. It was Lance cleaning him with a newfound care, Shiro leaning downward to kiss his swollen lips.

And it was himself, after a long, staggered breath and a whole lot of focusing to clear his fuzzy thoughts, saying lowly, gruffly, “Lance is so going to pay for this later.”

Shiro had the common sense not to laugh, at the very least.

He could tell how serious Keith was, how much he truly meant it.

And maybe, just a little, he might have been excited to see that threat come to fruition.

 

* * *

 

“I thought I was gonna die,” Lance explained. He was safely seated in Shiro’s lap as Shiro piloted the Black Lion back towards the Castle-ship. “I just wanted to make sure I died doing something I love!”

Shiro took a deep breath, leaned his head forward, and pinched the bridge of his nose. “That’s either really romantic or really disturbing and I’m not sure which one.”

Keith, behind the pilot’s seat, tried to clear his mind of the image of the other Paladins and the Blade of Marmora finding their lifeless bodies, half-crushed under rocks, with Keith’s pants around his ankles and Lance’s dick up his ass. He couldn’t, and dropped his head into his hands.

“I’m never going on any missions with the two of you again,” he said, voice muffled by his palms.

“Aww, but Keith—”

“Never. Again!”

It had been easy enough to situate themselves and look presentable by the time that Allura and the rest of the team arrived to help. It had been simple enough to pretend that they definitely hadn’t been up to no good, as Hunk and Pidge calculated exactly what they’d need to do in order to pry Keith out from under the rocks without causing another avalanche. Keith hadn’t been particularly happy about the narrow-eyed look that Pidge had sent him when they’d first arrived, nor had he been pleased about the way that Lance seemed as though he was looking for just about any excuse to continue groping Keith as Hunk ventured through what remained of the caverns in search of some kind of opening to rescue Lance as well. He’d been mortified by the mere idea of pulling himself out of the rubble just to find some kind of cum stain dark against the crotch of his suit. Thankfully, when they’d finally plucked him out, the fabric yielded no signs that anything had previous been amiss, sans a very uncomfortable wetness that only Keith himself was aware of, that he wanted nothing more than to be rid of as soon as they arrived back at the castle.

He reasoned with himself that revenge could wait. Arguing could wait. Any sort of headache that could be caused by the inevitable confrontation could also wait. Cleanliness was the first item that he wanted to tick off on his to-do list—followed closely by Shiro, in the privacy of one of their rooms, far away from dangerous cavern terrain and fellow Paladins who might stumble upon something that they didn’t want to see. And then followed, perhaps even hours of torture later, by Lance. He was already devising a plan, something so clever, so evil, that Lance would be practically begging for Keith to give him some relief by the time he was done.

Lance was still defending himself vehemently to Shiro, but to Keith, they might as well have been in another ship entirely. He felt slimy and disgusting—sweaty and filthy under his suit in a way that rubbed uncomfortably every time that he moved around. And he was sore, ever-so slightly. He felt tender where he stood, bracing himself against the side of the pilot’s seat that Shiro and Lance shared, in a way that he hadn’t felt in a long time. He imagined that it was from being stuck in such a limited position, having no real control over the angle of his body or the speed at which Lance hammered into him.

But he wasn’t nearly as aggravated about the pain as he felt like he should have been. It wasn’t just another thing that he wanted to enact that much-needed revenge on Lance over. It was something else entirely—a new interest of his that he’d never known until he’d found himself pinned under those unforgiving cavern walls. It was a pain that he bore as some kind of pathetic achievement, as some kind of reminder of how wonderful it felt when he’d found himself awakening new feelings within himself that he never even knew existed.

It was the birth of a new fetish. His list thus far had been painfully short compared to Lance’s, and even Shiro’s. He still wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about adding anything new to it.

He didn’t like the idea that he’d discovered anything about himself, in surely a situation that was much more dire that the three of them were willing to admit. He didn’t like feeling as though he wasn’t taking his missions seriously enough—because they had failed. They’d been closed off from the deepest parts of the cave after the avalanche, unable to reach the depths of it, where their mission was supposed to have come to a head.

He’d wasted valuable time and resources—oxygen and water, energy and brainpower—getting off in lieu of finding some kind of alternative way to unpin himself. And he didn’t like that he wasn’t disappointed in himself. He didn’t like that the mere thought of being trapped like that again was invigorating, in place of the terror that he knew that he should feel.

But Shiro reached out from the chair, placed a hand on his elbow—warm and comforting and firm. It grounded him long enough for him to pull himself out of his more miserable, self-deprecating thoughts, and to listen to Lance instead, prattling on about some other, unrelated thing. About some kind of television show or movie that he thought was relevant to their prior situation.

Maybe it was a porn. Keith wrinkled his nose as Lance described the body of a girl trapped in a hole in a wall. He didn’t want to hear about anything, or ask any questions, or enable this sort of conversation at all. He sucked in a long breath, settling back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Is this really appropriate?” Keith asked suddenly, his annoyance bubbling hot in the depths of his belly, “Like, do you really need to talk about this right now, or you know, _at all_?”

Lance whipped his head around, glowering for a fraction of a second before crafting his expression into a lax, cheeky smile. Keith could imagine him winking then, sticking out his tongue. He could imagine the cocky little grins that Lance would send him during their limited alone-time together, how he’d pretend that he was totally cool, totally in control, all the way until he couldn’t hold onto that facade anymore. It buried something white hot deep down in Keith’s chest. It sent waves of something jittery and excited over the surface of Keith’s sweaty skin. And it took everything within him then not to propel himself forward out of his seat and show Lance just how much he wanted for him to shut up.

He’d put that mouth to work on something more important, surely, if he wasn’t in such desperate need of a nice, hot shower.

“What, does it bother you, hearing me talk about my _vast repertoire_ of sexual experience?”

Lance’s voice dripped with condescension as he spoke, every word crowed in the same snide, shit-eating drawl that Keith remembered all-too well from the earliest days that they were first getting to know each other. He gritted his teeth, lowering his brows in the sternest, least impressed expression that he could possibly muster, as Lance continued to be so infuriatingly deserving of a good reason to shut up—biting down hard on his bottom lip as Shiro’s hand gripped his elbow just a little bit tighter.

Keith knew that Shiro wouldn’t step in now, because this wasn’t a real fight. There were times when the two of them would squabble in just the same, childish ways that they used to when Keith still piloted red, but sometimes… it was different. Sometimes their arguments took on a different air, a different meaning—something deeper and more carnal, something akin to the mating displays on the various planets that they’d visited by then. Like the myriad of colors of a Pexada’s scales during the third moon of the fifth movement, or the bright flames that the Bargax people would light atop their headdresses during the ceremonial wedding period—proud like peacocks, strutting their stuff. Alive with so much aggressive intention, with so much purpose in the nuanced way that Lance might craft his insults for Keith, and Keith might choose to rebuff him.

Shiro knew entirely too well that the two of them chose bickering in place of foreplay, many times. He might not have understood why entirely, but he knew the two of them well enough to sense when he needed to step in, and when it might be more prudent to allow things to play out on their own.

“Sexual experience?” Keith spit a laugh, “You mean all those nights at the Garrison that you spent alone jerking off?”

Lance, at the very least, had the sense to look indignant then. He sputtered for a moment, his face darkening three different shades of scarlet, before he puffed out his cheeks and blew out a long, tapered breath.

“You know what, Keith? If you’re so much better at sex than I am, why don’t you prove it? I sure didn’t see you picking up any of the slack back in that cave!”

Shiro choked a laugh, but Keith couldn’t deny the excited gleam on his face when he glanced down to take in his expression. It seemed, to Keith, that this might have been exactly what he was hoping would happen.

“I was _stuck_ ,” Keith grumbled, not even entirely sure why he was playing so easily into Lance’s hand, but knowing all too well that he wouldn’t regret whatever Lance was planning for him anyway, “Are you seriously suggesting that we mess around in here, in your lion, while everyone is waiting for us back on the ship?”

 _‘While I’m so disgusting?’_ was what he wanted to add as well, but he chose to keep that tiny detail to himself.

“Maybe I am!” Lance said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Unless you’re too _scared_ , because you know what I’m saying is true.”

That snapping sound? That was the last thread of Keith’s self-control. He rose slowly to his feet, and there was silence in the cockpit other than the sounds of his deliberate footsteps towards where Lance was still perched on Shiro’s lap. They both watched in expectation as he came to a stop before them.

If Lance was expecting Keith to touch his body, he was disappointed. Instead Keith grabbed both of Lance’s arms by the wrists and wrenched them up over his head. He leaned forward so that they were bent at the elbow and Lance’s hands were behind his head, bunched together in Keith’s grip.

“Hold this,” Keith said to Shiro, not breaking eye contact with Lance as he said it. Lance wasn’t averting his eyes either, his gaze still entirely too cocky and nowhere near repentant enough, fiery in open challenge.

Shiro’s hand was gentle where it slid against Keith’s to take Lance from him. He didn’t question or comment, and Keith waited to feel his broad hand tighten around Lance before taking his own away. Lance gave his arms a testing yank, but it was Shiro’s right hand he was confined by, and they all knew that if Shiro wanted something to stay put, then with that arm it absolutely would.

Then, and only then, did Keith slide his hands down Lance’s torso. It was still encased in his armor so he couldn’t feel the smooth warmth of his skin, but that didn’t stop him from working his way down leisurely, dragging his hands over the chestplate and then the suit underneath. He knew full well that Lance could dish it but he couldn’t take it, but Keith was absolutely planning on making Lance take it. Lance would be taking a lot of things before this was over.  

When Keith reached Lance’s waist, he fell to his knees before him, nudging between both Shiro’s thighs and Lance’s. He made a point not to look up at Lance’s face, which was probably grinning smugly down at him as he undid the clasp of his belt. That was fine. Lance could smirk all he wanted now, because he definitely wouldn’t be for much longer. He tugged Lance’s suit pants down and pulled them off his legs, his underwear going with it.

Lance was easy. He was so easy. Keith knew exactly how to take him apart in minutes. This was a well-traveled road that he would tread down every time he had a brief chance to catch up with Lance between missions. Sometimes the amount of time they had together was short and Keith needed to make the most of it. At this point, making Lance come and making him come _fast_ might as well have been his second profession after saving the universe.

With that being the case, Keith immediately took Lance down as deep as he could, the head of his cock hitting the back of his throat. Merciless, Keith swallowed around him and felt Lance’s thighs jerk on either side of his ears.

“Isn’t he gorgeous?” Keith heard Shiro saying to Lance, but Lance seemed too preoccupied by Keith sliding back and tonguing at his slit to reply.

This was just the appetizer, though. The opening act. He had barely gotten started. He pulled off Lance to tear his glove off with his teeth, and then rummaged around the hidden pocket of Lance’s suit until he found what he was looking for. This damn lube. Keith maybe poured some onto his fingers with more vigor than it deserved, but in a moment, his mouth was back on Lance again, showing absolutely no restraint as he swallowed him deep. At the same time he slipped a finger into Lance.

Lance made a quiet, pleased sound, and Keith snorted a laugh around the shaft in his mouth. Was he really under the impression that he was about to be gently fingered open while being giving a loving blowjob and then allowed to go on his merry way? Because if that was the case, he couldn’t be more wrong. Keith was more than prepared to play dirty today.

But, for now, Lance just took it as one finger gradually became two, and then three. Keith opened up his throat and hummed around Lance’s cock, just the way he liked it. He began driving his fingers in with more force, finding that one spot that had Lance calling his name, hitting it over and over and over. The distinctive taste of precum landed on his taste buds, and Keith knew he had Lance right where he wanted him.

It was only a moment at this point, a few more drags of Keith’s tongue over Lance’s cock, a few more twists of his wrist and thrusts of his fingers, before Lance was jerking hard and spilling down Keith’s throat. Keith worked Lance through it, swallowing it down with practiced ease. Then, he stood.  

“Is that it?” Lance asked. He was breathing hard, his face red and pleased. “That’s all you’ve got?”

Keith smirked, and grabbed Lance’s cock again with one hand while tugging down his own pants with the other. In response, Lance’s eyes widened, and Keith felt this as a thrill of victory.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Lance said, and yanked against Shiro’s hand again. But Shiro was holding firm as ever. Keith lined himself up, knowing that this wasn’t truly a _no_ , not from Lance. “Keith, you know I'm always too sensitive right after I come, hold on—”

Keith laughed as he pushed inside, dragged his hand over Lance’s cock, and Lance’s head tossed back. The sound he made was high-pitched from the back of his throat, and it was exactly what Keith needed to hear. Although he made sure to be gentle enough that he wouldn’t truly hurt Lance, he didn’t hesitate to give decisive thrusts, small at first but picking up the pace when he was sure Lance was used to him enough. The snapping of his hips rocked Lance back against Shiro, and although Lance’s cock was only half-hard now, Keith used the mixture of his saliva and Lance’s own cum that coated it to run his hand down the length and press his thumb under the head where Lance liked it. Lance’s every breath sounded like a whimper.

“You can take it, baby,” Shiro told Lance, lips against the back of his neck. Keith tore his gaze away from Lance’s face, from his creased brow and his screwed-shut eyes and his mouth hanging open, to exchange a grin with Shiro. Even if Shiro was only serving as a living piece of bondage equipment right now, he was definitely enjoying himself, rubbing Lance’s wrists with his thumb, watching Keith’s face with the sort of hunger that lit a fire inside of Keith.

Lance was beautifully tight, so much that Keith, already riled up by having his mouth on him, knew this wasn’t going to take a terribly long time. That was fine. He was allowed to chase his pleasure however he pleased right now. It was Lance who was at his mercy.

With that in mind, Keith grabbed Lance by the thighs, hoisted them up, and shifted him so that he was thrusting right where he knew Lance would feel it most.

Lance shouted.

“Keith, Keith, Keith,” he begged. “It’s too much, _fuck_ —”

His legs were quivering against Keith’s arms, his face red and turned in against his shoulder, his arms thrashing in an effort to get free. But Shiro held tight, and despite the noises coming out of Lance’s mouth, or maybe _because_ of them, Keith kept his steady driving pace.

The sight of it stirred something hot and ravenous inside of Keith, and he felt himself drawing closer, pushing harder as his body desperately hurdled headlong towards release. Lance looked so good, sounded so good, _felt_ so good, and when Keith remembered the feeling of his hands on him in the cave, his body jolted with it. So maybe Lance taking advantage of him when he was incapacitated had been a turn on. So maybe he was on the edge of coming thinking about it now, with Lance utterly undone and uncontrolled against him.

Keith crested with a moan, letting his eyes flutter shut as he gave his last, slower thrusts into Lance. _God_ , it felt so good inside of him, it was almost disappointing to come and have it be over. Lance was a deadweight between him and Shiro at this point, and Keith, now finished, orgasm-warmed, and pleased, basked in Lance’s whine at being filled.

Keith caught Shiro’s eye as he pulled out, feeling the wetness dribble out around him.

“You want him?” he asked casually.

Shiro gave him a smile and a, “Sure,” causing Lance to groan.

Shiro passed Lance’s hands back to Keith, who continued to hold his wrists together while Shiro shuffled himself to open his pants under Lance on his lap. Lance shifted himself forward on Shiro’s thighs to give him more space, and Keith found himself looking down into Lance’s eyes, noses almost brushing.

“This is what you get for what you pulled,” Keith said.

Lance grinned up at him dazedly. “I don’t regret a thing.”

Despite himself, Keith leaned in and stole a kiss off of those cheeky lips. Lance was surprisingly pliant under his tongue, letting Keith explore and nip at him until Shiro broke their attention away.

“Keith, help me out for a second,” he said, grabbing Lance’s thighs and hoisting him up.

Keith reached under Lance and groped for Shiro’s cock. It was hot and thick in his hand, and he gave it a few solid strokes, lubing it up, before setting it even with Lance’s hole.

“Fuck him good, Shiro,” Keith said, and watched as Shiro began to lower Lance onto himself.

“ _God_ ,” Shiro breathed as he sunk in. Keith continued to hold Shiro’s cock as it disappeared up into Lance, and he could feel his own cum welling out around it right where Shiro met Lance. “Keith left you so wet and open for me.”

From there, Keith got to watch. He was still restraining Lance’s hands, so Lance was entirely at Shiro’s mercy as Shiro gripped indents into the skin at his hips and thrust up into him. Lance had long since let the tension leave his body, and he bounced loosely with Shiro’s motions, slow and exploratory at first, but then picking up speed. His head lolled to the side as he began to babble.

“Shiro, fuck, right there, _right there_ ,” he said between moans, and Keith knew that Shiro was hitting him good because Keith had been there before. Well, maybe minus the restriction of his hands. Though, after what he had learned today, that was definitely an idea to tuck away for later.

But for now he watched Lance absolutely fall apart. He was fully hard again, his cock bobbing freely as Shiro rocked him, his arms unconsciously wrenching in Keith’s grip. His mouth was open, his eyes shut, and Shiro’s head was tucked against his back. The two of them looked so beautiful together like this: Lance, helplessly letting sweet noises escape from his mouth; Shiro, giving and gorgeous against him. Keith could watch this all day, but he knew from the way Shiro’s thrusts were growing uneven, unfocused, that Shiro was close.

Lance knew it too, which is probably why he began to beg for Keith to touch him.

Keith smiled.

“Not until after Shiro’s finished,” he said, and took pleasure in how Lance tried to unsuccessfully yank his arms away from Keith.

 _Serves you right_ , Keith thought smugly. _See how much you like it._

When Shiro did release into Lance, it was a beautiful sight to watch. His hips stuttered and he moaned a lovely, stifled sound into Lance’s shoulder. Lance echoed it with a moan of his own, louder and hoarse, filling the inside of the cockpit. Keith could only imagine what it felt like inside of him right now, Keith’s cum mixing with Shiro’s, so deep and full.  

Shiro reached around Lance, and to the sound of his broken, begging voice, jerked him off until he splattered white all over his own chest. Keith watched this all happen with a smile on his face, and it was only after Lance had collapsed back against Shiro, exhausted and chest heaving, that he let go of Lance’s hands.

Lance blinked away his dazedness and looked up at Keith.

“C’mere, asshole,” he grumbled, scooting to the side presumably to make room for Keith on Shiro’s lap. It was a tight fit, the three of them in this chair, and Lance was a mess, but Keith supposed he was still a bit of a mess too. When Shiro held out a welcoming hand to Keith, he couldn’t reject it.

He settled down half on Shiro, half next to him, his legs tangling with Lance’s and Shiro’s arm fitting snugly around his waist.

“I need a shower,” Keith said. Now that all the excitement had passed, he was only left with tiredness and the feeling like he was covered in a heavy layer of filth.

“What a coincidence,” Lance replied, wiggling his eyebrows at Keith. “I do too.”

Shiro stifled a laugh against Keith’s hair, where he’d rested his face. “We already had sex twice today, Lance.”

Keith knew it was absolutely a calculated attack when Lance looked directly at him and said, “What, you two can’t go another round?”

And yet, Keith snapped at the bait anyway.

“We both know that I could go more rounds than you any day.”

Shiro sighed, something low and long-suffering, but the way he tightened his arm around Keith and gathered Lance in closer to his chest was fond if nothing else. Keith could feel his breath stirring his hair, and Lance’s fingers tracing lazy, shapeless patterns on his hand. He would go back to the Castle-ship with them and they’d all squeeze into the tiny showers. Shiro would wash his hair while Lance got on his knees in front of him. Maybe Keith could even call Kolivan and ask him if he could stay the night and come back tomorrow instead. Maybe Kolivan would say yes, and Keith could sleep curled up between Shiro and Lance. Maybe he’d return but Lance and Shiro would call him soon. And maybe, _maybe_ , the next time Keith saw them, he would let them tie him up.

Maybe.

But that was an idea for another time. Today he was just looking forward to his shower, to the warmth of his boyfriends’ bodies, and to his bed.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Epi notes** : This one time Moth had a dream and I thought I’d be nice and impress her and write her a fic based off of it, but then she had to go and one-up me and offer to make it a collab. I’m glad she did though, because it’s been such an honor and a delight working with someone I look up to as much as Moth. She’s such an incredible writer and she makes me smile every day, so I hope that you could enjoy reading this manifestation of our friendship as much as I enjoyed writing it. This isn’t the last collab you’ll see from the two of us so... stay alert and aware of your surroundings. 
> 
> Also, a huge thank you to traffy for just, y’know, being traffy. but also for being the best beta that a fool like me could ask for.  
>  **Moth notes** : This was originally a story that the very lovely Epi wrote based off of a silly dream that I had. Understandably, I was really inspired by it, and I felt like… what better way to honor this really weird dream than by forcing my way into a collaboration with the myth, the man, the legend herself… and maybe filling in some nice oral sex parts. But thank you very much, Epi, for allowing me to contribute to this project! It was a ton of fun to be involved with, and I really hope that everyone who read it also enjoyed it! 
> 
> Epi: tumblr, [twitter](https://twitter.com/epiproctan)
> 
> Moth: [tumblr](https://curionabang.tumblr.com/), [twitter](https://twitter.com/MothIsland)


End file.
